100 ways to say I love you
by psychotikitten
Summary: Valentines Day is quickly approaching. Can Ayumu confess his love to the one he likes before it's too late? Just how far will he go to prove his love?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, my second fic ever. I decided to do this one to see if I could get other reviewers besides KousukeAsazuki! Ok, _and _I did it to hold keep her satisfied until I can update Lake of Hope again. And seeming that she's my only reviewer for _that_ fic, I guess I'll dedicate _this_ one to her! And is it really that odd to find a guy writing yaoi? Honestly…Well, as far as I know, I _am_ the only one…ugh, oh well. Enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'_So what now? What is there left to do?'_ Ayumu pondered that question for the millionth time as he lay on the roof of Tsukiomi Academy and stare at the endless blue sky. _'I know…I still have to find my brother.' _He reminded himself. It really wasn't likely that Kiyotaka would just show up out of the blue, even if everything _had_ been resolved with the Blade Children. What else was there left to accomplish? What did he have to do to see his brother again? He was pretty sure that the Hunters would no longer pose a threat now that Kanzaka was eliminated, so they'd just lie low for awhile. _'Could it be possible that the Hunters could have been targeting my brother as well as the Blade Children? Is that why he hasn't come back?' _the frustrated teen asked himself. It was quite obvious that he was getting nowhere by asking himself questions he didn't have the answer to. Perhaps if he asked one on the Blade Children…?

'_Asking Kousuke would lead me in circles…he already said that they know nothing about Kiyotaka's whereabouts. Eyes, maybe? He seems to know more than the others do. Maybe he can…' _His thoughts were cut short by Hiyono's shadow looming over him. His eyes snapped open to stare up at the obviously displeased blonde. "What do you want?" he sighed, not really in the mood to be bothered.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" The girl yelped, surprised at how he could forget such an important occasion. "School's over, and you promised you'd go with me to pick out Valentine's presents for the Blade Children!" she started poking him in the ribs.

"Hiyono…stop it!" Ayumu shoved her hand away. "Fine, I'll go with you! Just don't make me pay for all of it like you did with their Christmas presents, ok?" he sat up, staring at the annoying girl. Where she got all that energy was beyond him.

"Sure thing, Ayumu! Now let's go before it gets dark!" Hiyono grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to his feet. The two made their way off campus and headed to the nearest store to see what they could find.

An overly enthusiastic Hiyono walked down the aisles, looking over the red paper cutouts of hearts and cupid and such. Valentines Day was so overrated. "Ayumu, look at this!" she cried, as she reached the candy aisle.

"What is it? What 'this'?" a very bored Narumi looked over her shoulder at the item she was pointing to. It was a red heart-shaped box with a thin pink ribbon holding it closed and at the same time keeping a red rose held in place.

"Look! Isn't it pretty?" she asked him.

"It looks expensive." Ayumu realized.

"Oh, come on! How expensive can candy be?" Hiyono smiled, picking up the box and checking the price tag. "Twenty bucks!" she yelled. "This is an outrage! It's a conspiracy! No one pays twenty bucks for some stupid piece of chocolate!"

"You're making a scene…" Ayumu tried to calm the girl down. "Let me see the box."

Hiyono stopped her ranting and gave him the expensive box. "I don't see why anyone would even pay for this! Don't tell me you're thinking about buying it, Ayumu!"

The mahogany haired boy stared at the box to see a picture of chocolate covered strawberries dipped in white chocolate and some dipped in dark chocolate.

"I don't know, but wouldn't Madoka like something like that?" Hiyono questioned, completely changing her mind about the item. All in all, it would be huge improvement from the Robertson plushie he got her for Christmas.

"I guess." Ayumu frowned slightly. "Madoka's not too fond of strawberries, though." He realized. Come to think of it, he'd never seen her eat one…ever. "I wonder why?"

Hiyono cast a curious glance to the boy. "Maybe she's allergic?" she tapped a finger to her chin. "Or maybe she just doesn't like how they taste."

"Whatever the reason, she won't want this." He put the box back on the shelf and decided to look for something else to satisfy her and the Blade Children. "I can't believe you have me doing this, Hiyono." He mumbled.

"What's wrong with buying gifts for the people you like?" Hiyono stopped in her tracks and stared at the boy. "You could _try_ to be a little more enthusiastic, you know! Valentines Day _may_ be overrated, but it's the perfect holiday to show someone you care!"

"Yeah, I hear you…" Ayumu sighed. He didn't really have anyone who he liked, well, Madoka was a given, and he'd grown attached to Hiyono, but the Blade Children…he wasn't sure if he was willing to give the title of 'friends' to them just yet. They had put him through hell and high water with their games, and run-in's with the Hunters time and time again. _'I can only do what I can…and that's all…'_ he remembered saying that to Kanone and Eyes. It was beyond time for them to step up and try to change their own fate. _'I've stepped out of my brother's shadow…maybe they need to step out of mine…'_ he thought.

"Hey, Ayumu." Hiyono's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he answered, not really paying attention.

"Do you have anyone you love?"

The question was completely unexpected, but he's learned that unexpected comes with Hiyono. "Maybe. Why do you want to know, anyway?" he questioned, hoping to end this conversation soon.

"Just curious." She shrugged. "So who is it?"

"It's no one. Quit bugging me about it!" The boy really didn't want to push the subject.

"Aww, Ayumu!" Hiyono begged as she clung to his arm.

"Hiyono! Cut it out! Get off me!" He tried to pry her off of him, but she held fast. An aggravated groan left his throat.

"Answer my question, Ayumu!"

"I don't have to, now will you let go of me?" His day was going from bad to worse by the minute. "Come on, Hiyono…let go!" he never noticed the figure approaching him.

"Hi there, little Narumi!"

Ayumu spun around to stare at Rio, who was standing there, smiling. "Hi, Hiyono! Were you two buying Valentines Day gifts?"

"Uh, yeah." Ayumu muttered, barely being heard by the two.

"Really? So am I! Wait right here, I'll go and tell Eyes you're here!" without further warning, the girl ran off down the aisle in search of her friend.

Ayumu's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the pianist's name. _'What's wrong with me?'_ he questioned himself. _'Why do I feel this way just at the mention of his name?'_ The butterflies in his stomach weren't really helping things. In fact, they made it all the more difficult to confront the one person who held his heart from the very beginning.

"Little Narumi…" The soft, calming British accent spoke from behind him.

Hiyono turned. "Hi, Eyes!" she smiled. A slight nod was given in return.

Ayumu slowly turned to gaze upon that stoic porcelain face. "Rutherford." He tried to put on an arrogant façade, but found it useless. Any barrier he tried to erect immediately crumbled, only to be swallowed by the sea of butterflies in the pit of his stomach. "What…what are you doing here?" If he wanted to sound like a complete idiot, he nailed it.

"Well now. I believe I was shopping, but it seems as if I'm not allowed into the same store as you. If that's a problem, then I certainly wasn't aware of it." Eyes spoke coldly.

Ayumu swallowed the forty pound lump in his throat, trying once again to display the same attitude that Eyes was sporting. "Maybe…it can be considered a problem…"

"Ayumu! What's gotten into you today?" Hiyono whispered.

"It's alright." Eyes reassured Hiyono. "Little Narumi…If you wish for me to keep my distance, all you need to do is tell me. What will it be?" he asked, completely undoing the boy.

"Eyes, I…" Ayumu's heart was racing. All he wanted was for Eyes to show just the slightest bit of affection…to be with him in his time of need. If he couldn't have Eyes, than what _could_ he have?

"Out with it, Ayumu…" Eyes narrowed his eyes at the younger brother. "Say what you want and be done with it."

Ayumu broke and something inside of him snapped. "I want _you_!"

A/N: …Wow. Eyes just got the shock of his life! I guess it's only natural to want to be loved on Valentines Day. Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I should've known that the first reviewer would be KousukeAsazuki. Heh, oh well. Maybe I'm just not cut out for fics…but one of my friends wanted me to try it, so I won't give up on her. At least, not yet, anyway. Ugh…I'm just too nice…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I want _you_!" Ayumu yelled instinctively then mentally kicked himself for saying something so incredibly obtuse. _'Great job, Ayumu…now would be a good time to try and cover that up…' _his mind screamed. All he could do was cast a blank stare to the stupefied pianist. _'Now, idiot!'_ some voice in the back of his head shouted. How could he be such a moron? Eyes would never return his feelings! "I…I mean…I want you to help me." He corrected himself as he tried his hardest not to blush and make a further fool of himself. _'Did he buy it?'_ he asked that same voice that had been nagging at him for the longest.

Eyes stood there, keeping the same stoic countenance he always displayed on that porcelain mask of his. "Oh? On what matter do you feel that you need my assistance?" a tiny, imperceptible smirk tugged at the corner of his pale pink lips, but was hidden in no time at all.

The brunette's brain hit overdrive as he tried to think up a logical reason to get the disgruntled pianist to stay. I need you to help me find my brother." He replied, breathing a mental sigh of relief. It wasn't entirely a lie. Kiyotaka's disappearance _was_ one of the reasons he had gotten involved with the Blade Children in the first place… He just hoped that Eyes couldn't see through that flimsy excuse and embarrass him even further.

"I believe that you're quite capable of doing that on your own, little Narumi." Rutherford replied. "You don't need my assistance for that, now do you?" he asked, seeing right through that little head of his. "No, you want something _else_…don't you, Narumi?" Those deep, azure orbs raked over Ayumu's thin form, trying to pinpoint anything that might make him at least a bit attractive. The stoic pianist had high standards and knew what he wanted, but if Ayumu couldn't meet those criteria, then he'd be cast aside without a moment's hesitation. "If there's something else you require, though, feel free to ask…" Oh yes, he had the boy wrapped around his finger, and was loving it.

Ayumu frowned. "No…that's all." He lied.

"Alright then." Deeming the conversation over, Eyes turned and headed for the door. There were still a number of things he had to get, and he didn't have time for meaningless mind games with the Narumi boy.

Ayumu watched Eyes and Rio leave. "Wait!" he really didn't want the boy to go just yet.

Rutherford and Rio stopped in their tracks. The short girl turned, wondering why Ayumu seemed so intent on getting them to stay. "Ayumu, whatever it is, cant it wait? Eyes still has to but me a Valentines Day melon!"

The brunette ignored the girl's rantings and focused on Rutherford. "Eyes, I…are you free for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Perhaps." Eyes glanced at the boy, knowing full well his intentions.

"I was wondering…if you don't have anything planned…if you could join us…I mean, Madoka and me for dinner." It took a great amount to the boy's willpower to keep looking him in the eye.

"I'll consider it." The Brit. replied.

"Uh…" Ayumu muttered, trying to clear his head. _'Did he just…?'_ "Ok, how does 7:00 sound?" he questioned, not wanting to get his hopes up too much. With Eyes, noting was ever certain.

Rutherford gave a slight nod and proceeded to walk out the door.

Narumi breathed a sight of relief. Now all that was left was to get ingredients for the dinner he was planning.

"Um, Ayumu?" Hiyono looked at the elated brunette.

"Yeah?" his enthusiasm quickly faded.

The blonde asked the one question Ayumu couldn't stand to hear. "Am _I _invited?"

A/N: Of course not! Of course, if Ayumu said that, it would be a bit mean. He sure has his share of ordeals, doesn't he? He's cleared one hurdle and a dozen more appear! What should he do? Should he invite Hiyono to dinner and have everything go wrong, or tell her no, and see how she takes it? Either way, things won't end up too well! Leave your reviews and opinions on what you think he should do! And, of course, the more reviews I get, the faster I can update! And if not…well, you might be waiting for awhile! Bye now!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating as fast as I'd like to, but I rarely get time with work and appointments and all. Anyway, here's the third chapter.

KousukeAsazuki: Ayumu really doesn't have a chance with Eyes. I feel so sorry for him! You know, it was funny because I was thinking that, and how he'd embarrass himself while trying to get Eyes' love. He really does need more self confidence! Thatks for reviewing!

Bluerosety: Thanks. Ayumu is kind of sad for wanting Eyes. Poor guy. Thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamoto: Aww, don't hate Hiyono. What did she ever do…well, besides make life miserable for poor Ayumu and get on everyone's nerves…? Ok, yeah. Now I hate her too. See what you did? Ugh…thanks for reviewing.

Polaris18: Hey love. Glad to see you reviewed. Who's…oh wait. Ayu is Ayumu I take it. Why give him a girl's nickname? Sure, he sometimes acts like one, but no need to give him a girly nickname. But that's what I like about you, you're cute and you come up with cute things. Thanks for reviewing.

Tomoya-542002: Thanks. I'll keep the suggestion in mind. Thanks for reviewing.

0-0-0-0

Ayumu blinked at the unexpected question from the girl.

"Answer me, Ayumu!" Hiyono spoke, snapping the boy out of his daze.

"Uhh…what?"

"I asked you if I was invited to dinner with you and Eyes! Youv'e been sooo good with the boxed lunches lately, and I was hoping that I can come and try out dinner!" The blonde smiled.

"What's next? Breakfast, too?" The brunette frowned. "Fine, you can come." He sighed, not in the mood to hear her complain if he didn't invite her.

"Really? Thanks so much, Ayumu! The girl squealed and hugged the boy. "I'll go get ready!" with that, she took off, running out the store in a hurry to get home.

"Oh boy." Ayumu groaned. He looked back at the box of chocolate covered strawberries and picked it up. "I'll give this to Rutherford….I hope he'll like it." Ayumu made his way to the checkout line and paid for the chocolates, forgetting all about the other Blade Children. The only one in his mind at the moment was his perfect Rutherford. _'Maybe I can get Hiyono to go out with Madoka or something before Eyes comes.'_ He thought to himself as he left the store.

It wasn't long before he reached the apartment where he and Madoka were staying and he slipped through the door to be greeted by none other than a very grumpy sister in law.

"Where have you been?" The woman frowned. "I've been waiting for my dinner!"

"Yeah, whatever." Ayumu sighed. He really didn't seem to hear her, or maybe he was just so used to her constant nagging that it just went in one ear and out the other. Either way, he paid her no mind. "Look, what do you want for dinner? Nothing too fancy, because I have other people to feed." He told her as he hid the chocolates from sight and opened the fridge to look for ingredients for the dinner he planned on making for her.

"Other people? Are guests coming over, Ayumu? Is it that Hiyono girl?" Madoka looked to her introverted brother in law.

"Sort of." The brunette replied, as he grabbed the lettuce and looked back at Madoka. "Either way, it's really none of your business, is it? What I do with other people doesn't concern you." He said, bluntly. Eyes' attitude was rubbing off on him. He had never talked to her in such a disrespectful way before, and he wasn't sure if he should take delight in it, or apologize. _'Rutherford wouldn't apologize…'_ he thought, turning his attention back to the contents of the fridge. _'But then again…I'm not him….but I still won't apologize….she had it coming….she shouldn't poke her nose into other peoples' business…' _he reasoned. But when he thought about it, wasn't that the exact same thing _he _was doing with the Blade Children? He was getting involved when it wasn't his concern. _'This is different…'_ he assured himself. _'They need me….if I don't help, then who will…? Not even Kiyotaka had it in him to try and guide them. No…instead, he put the entire thing on me! He left me to handle the Blade Children while he went off and did nothing….and yet…he still isn't back!' _Ayumu began to grow frustrated at his brother for dumping such a burden onto him like that. _'He can stay gone, for all I care…who needs him? I don't.'_ he thought to himself. _'I have Rutherford….' _

A/N: Does he? Does Eyes feel the same way? I wonder…can you really call it love if it's a one-sided relationship? And poor Madoka…to get disrespected by her loser brother-in-law….that's really a shame. Anyway, review, please! It's all the reviews that keep me going!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating. To tell you the truth, I forgot about these fics. I guess it's easy to forget when you have so many other things that need to be taken care of. Anyway, here's the fourth, long-awaited chapter.

0-0-0-0

God knows she wasn't too fond of curry, but it was the fastest thing to prepare on such short notice. "Here you go, Queen Madoka. Enjoy." Ayumu sighed as he set the plate in front of her.

"Heat and serve curry again, Ayumu?" the woman complained as she stared at the food.

"You don't like it, you don't have to eat it." The brunette replied as he turned back to the kitchen to start on Rutherford's dinner.

"You are so rude, you know that! I come home from work and you give me attitude and serve me curry for the third night in a row! What's with you?" Madoka frowned as she spooned some curry into her hungry mouth, deciding that it was better than nothing.

"You wouldn't understand." Ayumu sighed.

"You're not still involved with the Blade Children, are you?" Madoka questioned, hitting the nail on the head.

'_Damn. Again with the Blade Children?' _the brunette asked himself. All in all, it was pointless to hide anything anymore from her, and he was getting tired of keeping secrets. "So what if I am? It's none of your business."

"Like it or not, Ayumu, you _are _my business." Madoka countered. "Nice try. But you're going to tell me everything…Just what are you hiding from me?"

"You don't want to know…" The frustrated teen sighed.

"Yes I do, now answer me, Ayumu!" The woman yelled as she pushed her chair back and stood up. "Stop trying to get around it! I _know_ you're involved with the Blade Children in some way, so just _tell_ me already!"

"Ugh…" Little Narumi groaned and ran a hand through his hair. _'She's never going to shut up. There's no way she'll let me off the hook with this one.'_ He thought. "Madoka, sit down."

"Uh…" The woman blinked, then sat back down in her seat. "Ok, spill it, Ayumu."

Ayumu turned his head to make sure she was sitting, then turned to face her. "You're right. I am involved with the Blade Children. But it's not for the reasons you think I am."

"Then what are your reasons, then?" the woman frowned. "If not for finding Kiyotaka…."

"I could care less about him right now." The younger brother stated, shocking his sister-in-law. "The truth is…" he was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. He instantly became quiet and looked at Madoka. Neither side made any attempt to answer the door, so Ayumu gave in, sighing, and walked to the door to see who it was. He grabbed the doorknob, turning it and pushing the door open to reveal… "Rutherford…" Ayumu's eyes widened. "You're early."

"Yes." The Brit. replied quietly. "…As a gracious host, are you going to invite me in, or just stand there drooling, little Narumi?"

"Eh?" The brunette blinked. "Oh, yeah…come in." he stepped aside, making room for the pianist to enter.

"Hey, Ayumu. Don't think you can get off without telling me why you're…." Madoka paused as she stepped out of the kitchen and nearly knocked over the stoic Blade Child. "E…Eyes Rutherford?" she gasped.

Those cerulean orbs glanced at the woman with little interest. "…Yes. And you must be Kiyotaka's wife….Madoka?" he slipped off his coat and placed it on the back of the couch.

Madoka couldn't help but stare at that inch or two of exposed stomach where the clothes didn't cover the Brit. "Um, yes. I'm Madoka Narumi." She introduced herself. "Ayumu, why is Eyes Rutherford here? What aren't you telling me?" she accused the boy.

"Madoka, Eyes is…." Ayumu began.

The light-haired boy cut him off by pulling him close and capturing his lips in the softest of kisses. Ayumu gasped at the sudden gesture, but leaned into the kiss, hesitantly bringing his arms around Rutherford's neck. Careful not to let the boy get too swept into the kiss, Eyes pulled back to look at a very shocked Madoka. "We're lovers." he stated.

A/N: Poor Madoka. She just got a dose of in your face yaoi. I don't think this is what she was really expecting from Narumi's involvement, thought. Anyway, poor Ayumu is just as shocked as she is! I wonder what Rutherford is planning…hmm, leave a review, and we just might see in the next chapter!


End file.
